Reading 'My Immortal'
by RegulusBlackForever
Summary: These are my thoughts when I read 'My Immortal', the infamous fanfiction written by someone who goes by the name of Tara Gilesbie.


**Reading 'My Immortal'**

**Chapters 1 to 2**

**A/N: This story is all my thoughts when I read the fanfiction known as 'My Immortal'. I do not own My Immortal (Thank Merlin!) or Harry Potter.**

**And so we begin…**

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)**Okay, I get it, but that's just stupid…** 2 my gf (ew not in that way) **Tara, do you realise not all of us immediately jump to that conclusion? **raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. **If this is the story AFTER it had been Beta'd, then I'd hate to read it before.** U rok! Justin **Beiber?** ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2!** I wasn't aware you had a life, Tara, depressing as it may be.** MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way **...Okay…** and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks **When you were born? **and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!).** I don't know who she is. Should I leave? No, this is fun!** I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie.** That would be incest, then, if you'd do it even if he was related.** I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England **Hogwarts is in Scotland, by the way.** where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) **Yeah, we can, because this is clearly a self-insert. ** and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.** Even though it's a Muggle store?** For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. **WE DON'T CARE!** I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation **Why do you need that if your skin is already pale AND white?**, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. **That's nice. We don't care. **It was snowing and raining **…Unusual weather. ** so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **Because that's the mature way to deal with these 'preps'. **

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy! **Oh no.**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.** Excuse me? Draco Malfoy is not shy. **

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. **Pity.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? **No. No, it is not.** PLZ tell me fangz! **You're not welcome.**

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz **Please stop making that stupid pun. **2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! **We won't. We're having too much fun here.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. **Where else would you wake up?** It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. **Again: We do not care. **I got out of my coffin **I thought you'd already got out? **and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. **Don't they have a school uniform at Hogwarts?**

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) **Why don't you just call her Raven then? Why Willow? **woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG **Rule Forty Six of Fanfiction: Never use text language when the characters are talking. **, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday! **Yeah, you did. Big deal. **" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. **Why would you blush? **

"Do you like Draco? **And why would you assume she like someone because she talks to them? **" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted. **…Because you really need to shout and swear at your best (probably only) friend because she asked a simple question.**

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily. **A minute ago you said you didn't like him. Now you're flirting with him. **

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me. **Muggles don't go to Hogsmeade. Muggle bands don't either. And why would they be playing their anyway?**

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. **We hadn't guessed…**

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked. **Draco, shouldn't you be going with Pansy, not Ebony?**

I gasped. **Why do you gasp and blush at everything? **

**A/N: Okay, that was completely stupid. Hopefully I managed to make someone smile, or even laugh. I've been seeing a lot of these lately and I thought it would be rather fun to make my own. I've copied and pasted the original text from**

** .com, so go and check that out!**


End file.
